No light at the end of the tunnel
by DanieldervUniverse
Summary: Pyrrha and Patroklos are running away from the HRE after the defeat of the Swords, but someone are too deeply involved in the war to just let them go...


The battle always left behind the smell of blood and burning flesh. Even the air seemed to have consumed itself in those acres of death, tiring the breath of the young that were crossing the waste. Patroklos knelt beside the body of a soldier, unable even to recognize symbols or flags he carried.  
-Patroklos? - called Pyrrha, but the young man didn't answer. The banners were burned, the bodies irrecognizable; there was no way to figure out who or what had collided. Or why? The war against the Malfested should have ended with the destruction of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur leaving only Pyrrha.  
-Come on, we have to go back to Greece before they find us- he said to his sister, taking her clawed hand in his own and resuming the journey, with their silent companion in line.  
-Are we sure that all this is over? - asked the girl, hesitantly.  
-We can't do anything we haven't tried before- replied Patroklos, turning to her.  
-But the people...  
-Pyrrha - the young man said, halting his pace and taking her by the shoulders with both hands -We fought, but now we don't need to anymore. We will not find our peace if we don't escape from these cursed lands. We might also go beyond, to the New World.  
-The war is nothing more than a pile of corpses- said their guard, with a deep and flat voice -As much as you want to help, you can't do anything more but increase the pile of bodies, killing or being killed.  
-But it is possible to save someone else- insisted the girl -We can win this war and end hostilities.  
-At what price? - the mysterious companion intervened again -To win a war you must fight it, and in war you must kill. Otherwise it would not be a war.  
-And we might compromise people who do not intend to fight- continued Patroklos -It is wrong to fight.  
-But peace ...  
-Peace is a mirage as long as the strongest will want to fight- the boy explained -Everyone wants revenge for their dead.  
-Let's go- said their companion -We are too exposed here.  
It took them several minutes to reach the nearby forest. They continued until the sun began to rise, and then they camped: the Malfested were considered evil in nature, and many had reasons to hate them, so Patroklos preferred to expose his sister to the danger as less as possible.  
-Patroklos- Pyrrha asked, while they rested under the trees -How did we stop fighting each other?  
The boy raised his eyebrow, genuinely surprised.  
-Because we are brothers ...  
-Yes, but why?- insisted Pyrrha.  
She and Patroklos were siblings, yes, but they had been manipulated by the two swords to fight each other. Yet, they had managed to break the circle and escape. Together.  
-Because…- the boy murmured, pausing in an attempt to find the answer. Their guardian was temporarily out of sight, so they were alone.  
-I think it's because we decided to listen to each other- he explained. His sister had only been possessed. What if it was the same for the other Malfested?  
-Don't you think it's the same for the others?- asked Pyrrha.  
-I do- the young man admitted -But how can this affect the war? Too many have been involved.  
-But there could be a way ...  
-One way, beast!?  
Both siblings jumped to their feet, turning just in time to see the anthropomorphic bust of a silver wolf, with a long crescent blade that developed from the abdomen to the back of the head, appearing behind them.  
-A way after what you did to me!?- screamed ZWEI, appearing behind his creature with a wide bandage along his chest and a grim look. His eyes were dark and bloody, his skin paler than Patroklos remembered, and his clothes looked far more torn and filthy. Pyrrha swallowed, unable to react.  
-ZWEI, this is enough- Patroklos intervened raising his hand towards the old ally -She is no longer under the influence of Soul Edge. We destroyed it together.  
-Then why do I see a Malfested light in her eyes?- insisted the young german -The sword is still alive, and it will always try to find a way to return.  
-Leave her out of this- replied the greek warrior, bringing his hand to the sword -Don't make me fight you.  
-We have already told you, damn idiot- said ZWEI, gritting his teeth, while the bust of the silver wolf spread his arms wide -A Malfested cannot deny its nature, it will continue to obey the influence of the Sword.  
-We defeated it together, I swear!- Patroklos exclaimed - We defeated Soul Edge and Soul Calibur with it!  
-Then you condemned us all!- ZWEI cried -Soul Calibur was the only chance we had to defeat Soul Edge!  
-But Soul Edge is destroyed, the war is over!- Patroklos cried back.  
-You are ... !  
-This is enough- an imperious male voice intervened.  
Siegfried came forward, noble and proud. He gently offered his hand to the young man in reconciliation.  
-Sir …- Patroklos said, hesitantly, taking the hand.  
-You fulfilled your task, I see- said the old commander.  
-I had to.  
-You did well. The two swords had formed a vicious cycle that can be broken only by destroying them both- the knight explained, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.  
-With all due respect, sir- the boy replied, turning to Pyrrha -It is also thanks to my sister that we succeeded.  
Siegfried didn't answer, he just shifted his gaze to the girl. He stood silent for several seconds, so much so that Patroklos feared he would attack.  
-It's hard to believe- the man said, finally.  
-But it's the truth- the Greek insisted, taking the man by the shoulder -Wwe broke the cycle together. Otherwise we would have killed each other.  
-She has already tricked you once- replied the warrior, pushing the boy aside.  
-She didn't trick me! I was the one who escaped in fear!- said Patroklos, jumping between his mentor and his sister.  
-Don't make me fight you too- he pleaded.  
-Don't fight - Pyrrha intervened – If you do so it will never end.  
-Do you have the courage to say that after what you did to me?- hissed ZWEI, approaching with a growl.  
A dozen other warriors appeared from behind the trees, surrounding them.  
-The war will end only when the last fragment of Soul Edge is destroyed, Patroklos. Otherwise the cursed blade will always come back to haunt us- explained Siegfried.  
-This is ridiculous!- exclaimed the young man.  
-This is the reason why wars never end- intervened their guardian joining with them through the woods -The two sides are not able to listen to reasons and intend to make sure that the other are unable to stand up to them.  
-But we can listen to reasons- said Pyrrha.  
-It is not enough- replied the other, raising his blade over the shoulder -They don't care about your opinion.  
-Stop talking nonsense and hand over the monster. Now- said ZWEI.  
-I do not intend to start another war- intervened Siegfried, raising his arm to his subordinates, ordering him to lower their weapons.  
-Then let go of Pyrrha. She is innocent!- begged Patroklos.  
-I can't do that boy- answered the warrior, shaking his head.  
-Do you see it now? It is because of people like you and him that the wars happen- explained their Guardian -There is no chance of agreement, only the last one standing can decide.  
Patroklos instinctively grabbed Pyrrha's hand and pulled her closer as their guardian moved back to back with him.  
-Why?- she asked. But the answer, as everyone already knew, did not exist.

* * *

**A\N: This story just a prelude, a one-shot test. If you have interest in the whole story let me know you want it with reviews, likes or PM's. Alla prossima. Ciao.  
**


End file.
